Forgive & Forget
by Will-I-Was
Summary: The Boss decides to heal the wounds with his former enemies that he fights next to in Virtual Steelport. Featuring most of the enemies from previous games Kinzie x Boss right from the start
1. Chapter 1

Forgive & Forget

Chapter 1 - Cyrus Temple

The Warden screeched in pain as he was overpowered by the superhuman that was absorbing both his energy and his life force and after what seemed like minutes the alien dissolved as the Boss took his place and added more muscle to his array of superpowers.

"That still feels good after all this time." The Boss said with pride as the simulation went back to normal and he was congratulated by his current tag team that he called to the simulation. Kinzie, Asha and Cyrus Temple.

"I swear they are getting more difficult to overwhelm." Asha said wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Standard protocol, the enemy gets tougher the more they have to fight." Kinzie said as she checked her weapon.

Cyrus them reloaded. "Indeed I remember…..".

"Who said you could talk!". Kinzie said in a furious tone.

"Well I just wanted to….".

"Shut up." Kinzie said instantly.

Cyrus sighed in defeat and walked away with his weapon hanging loosely from his hand. The Boss despite all Cyrus had done felt sorry for Cyrus, especially after finding his audio logs in the simulation, if he had known how much he liked his second-in-command Kia, he would've just wounded her and not shot her dead. And now he watched a former commander brought down being trodden down on by others despite trying to make amends. The Boss thought to himself. 'Maybe I should just have a heart to heart with him.'

I got up to walk after Cyrus. "Where are you going?" Kinzie asked suspiciously.

"None of your business." The Boss retorted as he went after Cyrus.

-Boss POV-

I followed Cyrus for a mile into virtual Steelport and found Cyrus sat on top of a building with his head in his hands.

I ran up the building using super sprint and landed next to him. He looked up and stood up quickly. "What do you need now?".

I held up my hands. "Nothing Cyrus. Just wanted to say something…."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "Say what?".

I began to talk, I was sick of the hostility and I wanted to end it. "Im sorry for putting you through all this, Im sorry for driving you off the deep end, Im sorry for killing you and Im especially sorry about Kia."

That did it I was a tear in Cyrus's eye as he began to speak. "I miss Kia, if maybe she was still alive I would've just accepted defeat and settled down with her. I loved her I just wanted her to stay with me. After the statue incident I didn't care that you won at all. When I saw Kia's body I broke down before losing it…. Why? Why did you have to kill her?".

I felt sorrow piling on. "She tried to kill three of my friends. I didn't have anything personal against her. I just didn't want Shaundi, Viola and Burt to die."

Cyrus sat back down and wept quietly. "Please leave me to grieve." He said quietly. "You already won, you cant take anything else from me now."

A look of determination crossed my face before I spoke. "Cyrus just stay there for ten minutes and don't move I wont be long." I glided to the nearest portal.

I woke up on the ship and immediately found Kinzie. "Kinzie where do you keep the files on past enemies?".

Kinzie looked up from her laptop and raised an eyebrow. "Why?".

"Nevermind why! Just tell me.".

"Jesus alright then." She said annoyed. "Heres the memory stick assuming you know how to use one…."

I fake laughed before turning around to leave. "Wait!" I heard Kinzie say before I turned.

"Yes?"

"Are we still on for tonight? I have the handcuffs now…" She said winking.

I nodded. "Of course but I get to be on top this time." I left as Kinzie bit her lip and went back to her laptop.

I ran back into the main room and logged into one of the computers and browsed through all the past enemies of the saints…. Maero? No, Julius? No, Tanya? No, Killbane? God no.

And then I found Kia former lieutenant to Commander Cyrus Temple. I quickly began to work on my way of making Cyrus happy again.

-10 Minutes Later-

Cyrus still sat on the roof wondering what the Boss was up to.

Then a small flash of light appeared in front of him and he saw the only person to ever put a genuine smile on his face.

"Kia?". He said in disbelief.

"Cyrus!" She said happily as she ran to hug him.

Cyrus grunted as she ran into him but laughed as he returned the hug and then the Boss appeared behind them smiling.

Cyrus let go of Kia and walked up to him. "Why would you do this for me?".

The Boss shrugged. "Its my way of saying were cool." He said as he held out his hand.

Cyrus smiled and shook his hand. "I cant thank you enough."

"Think nothing of it, you love her so go into virtual Steelport, take her somewhere nice."

Cyrus laughed. "I will boy." The he took Kia by the hand as they began to catch up and enjoy each others company.

I decided to go back to the ship and woke up again in my pod to find Kinzie standing in front of me.

"Boss…." She said quietly. "What you did for Cyrus was so nice."

I smiled. "Hey guy had the balls to take on the saints.. plus he loved Kia so I figured to do something nice for him, I think he deserves it."

Kinzie smiled. "I may not like him that much… but thanks to him I now like you a whole lot more." She said as she took my left hand and caressed it.

"Well seeing Kia and Cyrus like that gave me an idea." I said suggestively.

Kinzie edged her face closer to mine. "What kind of idea?".

I held up a bag of clothing I picked up from Kinzie favourite shop, Leather and Lace. She squealed in excitement before frowning. "But if you were in the simulation how did the bag come back with you?".

I kissed Kinzie softly before saying. "Not all of your hacking secrets are safe from me."

"You're lucky Im too turned on to argue back." She sighed as took me one of the separate rooms on the ship and shoved me onto the bed before tearing the front of her spacesuit open and jumping onto me.

I managed to say one more thing before we started….

"Hello Teacup."

God I loved Kinzie…..


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive & Forget

Chapter 2 - The Ship And Such…..

"How long before the aching goes away?" Kinzie asked me breathlessly. We lay on the bed naked under the covers, her head leaned on my chest.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't count on it going away too quickly." I laughed as I kissed her forehead and sat up to get dressed.

Kinzie grabbed my hand. "Before you go, can you promise me something?".

I raised my eyebrows. "Certainly, what is it?".

"Visit me at the bridge tonight, I have something to ask you."

I smiled and nodded as I went through the sliding doors and down the stairs to one of the living areas where Johnny Gat was sitting nonchalantly gouging his knife on one of the sofa cushions.

"Morning Johnny." I said yawning.

"You two sure know how to keep everyone else from sleeping huh boss?" He asked smiling as he put his knife down.

I simply smirked as I sat down next to him. "What can I say? I fight literally tooth and claw just so I can be on top."

Johnny clicked his shoulder and reclined on the sofa. "So what we doin today?".

I shrugged. "Well until tonight I haven't got any plans, you want to go clean out the remaining Zin from the simulation?".

Johnny smiled as he grabbed his knife. "Fuck yeah." He looked at Zinyaks head which I chose to mount showing my victory over that selfish bastard. "Shame he isn't alive now to see the rest of his loyal Zin get crushed under the might of the saints."

"Wow that was a mouthful." I said as I looked at the mounted head. "You'd see Zinyak alive again?".

"Yeah, just so I could break his skull myself."

I nodded, typical Gat…..

-1 Hour Later-

Me and Johnny had grabbed Matt Miller off of Zinyaks former mothership along with Asha. Since I killed Zinyak most of the saints moved into the giant ship with just me Johnny, Pierce and Kinzie staying on our old ship because it felt just too familiar.

"Me and Matt need to go off for a bit." Asha said. "We might be some time."

I nodded. "Ok you two, I was about to ask for some privacy anyway, have fun."

Asha raised an eyebrow, she knew I knew what she and Matt got up to when we weren't looking….

"So Boss, wheres the Zin?" Johnny asked impatiently.

"Oh I lied I just wanted to show you a present me and Kinzie made for you, now Kinzie!".

In a small flash a simulated human appeared in front of Johnny, to his surprise it was Aisha…

"Aisha….." Johnny said slowly."

"Hello Johnny." She said with a smile.

"I thought because you missed her so much, me and Kinzie created a simulated version of her for you, so that she'll always be with you in some way."

I saw tears streaming from under Johnnies glasses. "Boss I'll be frank, I cant thank you enough for this…." He immediately sprinted to Aisha and got her in a hug. "I missed you!" He sobbed into her shoulder as they shared a kiss.

I decided to make myself scarce and found the nearest exit out of the simulation, I had to get ready for tonight…..

-Later That Night-

Kinzie sat waiting for me at the ships bridge. "Sit please, I have lots to say."

I sat quietly. "Go on."

"Im still trying to find words for this and I still feel embarrassed to say it but…. I really like you, I..I love you." She said softly.

I smiled from ear to ear and stood up embracing Kinzie in a tight hug. "I was waiting for this, I love you too."

"If you love me, you will tell me your name." She said smiling.

"You already know it." I stated.

"But I want you to say it please."

"Fine, my name is James Beckett."

She said nothing and pulled me in for a kiss. "My middle names Angel." Kinzie said quickly.

"Fitting." I said raising an eyebrow. "I wonder how Johnny and Aisha are getting on, I haven't seen Gat that happy in years, it really makes me smile to see my best friend at peace with his feeling, same with you Kinzie."

We continued to hug as I looked her in the eyes. "You mean a lot to me, not just as an expert hacker but one of the only people I've ever known to have to guts to stand up to me." I recalled back to several incident where I was punched by Kinzie.

Kinzie shrugged. "I like dominance."

"But is love-making so difficult to do?".

"Well we love each other so no matter how rough or kinky it is, its still love-making."

I laughed.

"But you have to wait until I want it."

I nodded. "Fair."

"I want it now." She said quickly nibbling on my ear.

I sighed. "Fairer." Picking up Kinzie bridal style I carried her to our room and took charge… well tried to…..

-30 Minutes Later-

The past hour for Johnny had been the happiest of his life being reunited with Aisha and his love for life had been rekindled, they had kissed each other goodbye and Johnny promised to visit her in the simulation whenever he could. As he walked into the ship from the pod he looked around. Pierce was sound asleep.

"Boss?". He said quietly.

Johnny heard noises from upstairs.

"Ah Ooooo…. Argh! Jesus! Teacup! TEACUP!."

Johnny sighed as he went to his own bed and sandwiched his head between two pillows….


End file.
